Like a Dream
by twirlingdevine
Summary: She thought their love was forever. He thought he understood his feelings. Is love really as complicated as it seems? [Roxas x Xion, Prequel to 'Insatiable']


A/N: Hi everyone! If you're in the middle of reading Insatiable and have come here, I hope you enjoy this and that this gives you some extra insight into the main story! This will be nowhere near as comprehensive as Insatiable; it will be a set of drabbles that allow you to see what their relationship was like. Since it'll just be drabbles it won't be so hard working on this and my main fic at the same time.

For those who don't read Insatiable, you don't need to to understand this, so enjoy some Roxas/Xion fluff!

* * *

…

He was teasing me to no end and it was driving me crazy.

I wondered to myself how it had all happened as I sat in class, not paying any attention to the teacher. Not that anyone was – Axel was throwing pens at the roof, Larxene was giving Demyx a hard time and Seifer was hurriedly whispering to Rai and Fuu, probably about the upcoming struggle. And Roxas – that no good Roxas – was occasionally glancing at me with that heart-stopping smile of his. Ooh, he was such a tease.

I brushed my short black hair out of my face and looked out the window, summer still lingering as the school term began. How exactly had this happened? When I met him a year ago, I barely knew him. He was just a good friend of Axel's and I occasionally said hi to him. But now…

Well, it didn't happen that quickly, I reminded myself. I had to admit I developed a mad crush for him as soon as I met him. But he had no idea, and honestly, how often do high school crushes become anything more? I guess that all changed when we found out more about each other.

The sun was shining through the window where I sat and I blew a strand of dark hair out of my face as I began to doodle on my book. The first thing that made me even more excited about liking him was the fact that we both liked to draw. We weren't amazing at it or anything, but we both liked sharing our work, and he started coming up to me and asking for my latest sketches. That would always make me smile.

Then we found out we both liked the same games. I knew he'd like video games (what boy doesn't?), but I assumed he'd be more into those shoot-em-up PC games. But no, he liked the same types of games I did! Soon we found ourselves talking about them all the time. So clearly my initial wow-he's-cute crush turned into so much more… but I kept it to myself. I'd try subtle hints now and then, but I was enjoying just being his friend too.

However, before school began, we started talking a lot more, especially online. And on Valentine's day… oh gosh, it made me giddy just thinking about that day. I hoped if I was turning red now people would presume it was from the heat. A rogue pencil Axel threw hit Saix on the back of the head, distracting the others and leaving me to my thoughts.

Valentine's Day was only about a week ago. He'd called me up and said "You up for a match?"

He was referring to a game we both played, and of course I said yes. To spend my Valentine's day versing my crush on one of my favourite games? I'd be crazy if I said no.

We played over Wi-Fi, and I spent the entire day getting beaten up, but I didn't mind at all. We used a headset to talk and he teased me to no end.

Then after dinner, he called my mobile and we ended up talking for hours. I started to get this wonderful feeling welling up inside me, that maybe… he liked me too?

"I had a lot of fun today," He said, and even though I couldn't see him I knew he was smiling, "That was definitely the best way to spend Valentine's Day."

I giggled. "Are you sure? I thought beating someone at a game all day would be pretty boring!"

He just chuckled. "No. I got to spend time with someone I really like."

My breath caught in my throat and I just let out a noise that was somewhere between embarrassment and awe.

"I've got a question. Are you busy on Tuesday?"

I shook my head before realising he couldn't see me, and I slapped myself. "N-No, I'm not."

"Cool, we should hang out. How about you come to my house and we can play in person?" He offered, and I had to stop myself from nodding vigorously again.

"I'd love to."

There was a pause, and then he said "I had a lot of fun today. You're too cute."

I was ready to scream and flail at this point. This was every girl's dream and it was happening to me! I was definitely the luckiest girl in the world at this point.

Ever since then, he'd been sending me little signals and teasing me without end. And now it was Tuesday and I was beyond nervous. I didn't dare to keep glancing at Roxas during class. Instead I focused on the clock – it was almost the end of the day.

Just as I thought Saix was going to rip Axel's head off, the bell rang and everyone scrambled out to head home. Roxas however came straight over to me. Curse my hair for being too short to hide my blush!

"Hey, you ready to go?" He smiled. I couldn't help but feel he was excited too, or maybe I was just overly hopeful. Still… he'd called me cute. Oh gosh don't make yourself blush already!

"Yep! Get ready to get your butt kicked," I teased, packing up my stuff.

We travelled to his home and he set up the console, and before I knew it he'd beaten my at least twenty times. It was fun regardless, because we shouted and laughed and every now and then he'd just look at me with this adorable smile… and I knew he was truly enjoying my company.

Before long the afternoon withered away, and it was time to go. Curse time for flying by when you're having fun with the cutest boy alive!

"That running away trick won't work on me!" He chuckled as he opened the door for me. "I'll go a little easier on you next time, okay? But just a little."

"You won't need to, because I'm gonna kick your butt next time!" I teased right back, sticking out my tongue. Before I knew what had happened, he had kissed my cheek. All my nerves set on fire.

My eyes widened, and I looked his way. He chuckled again.

"You're so cute."

I'm pretty sure I produced the goofiest grin on earth. He'd kissed me on my cheek. He liked me. He actually liked me. I'd had a feeling, but now I knew for sure… and I was so excited in that moment I have no idea what overtook me as I got ready to ask the next question. "U-Um… Roxas…?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you… I-I mean…"

I fidgeted with my fingers and looked up at him, unable to stop smiling.

"B-be mine?"

It sounded so embarrassing in my head as soon as I said it, but either way his eyes lit up in surprise, and he gave me that adorable smile I'd fallen in love with.

"Guess I left it a little too long, huh? I was just teasing you," He took my hands and looked me in the eyes. "But I did want to be the one to ask… will you be my girlfriend?"

If it were possible, my smile widened even further, and I gave a nod. "Y-yes. I'd love to be your girlfriend."

He smiled even wider too, then leaned in and gave me my first kiss – the most magical kiss I've ever experienced. I felt heady, high, invulnerable… and so loved. It was a dream come true.

"I'm still gonna kick your butt." I said almost inaudibly, and he just chuckled and kissed my forehead.

…

* * *

A/N: Dear sweet adorable Xion! She is so fun to write for. For insatiable readers, I bet you're all buzzing with what's going to happen with these two, and I'm sure you can see Roxas' sweet-talking skills already at the tender age of 16! Just remember that this is in the past, but these scenarios will become more important as we get deeper into the plot.

For casual readers, hope you enjoyed the intro, and get set for a lot more fluff! The rest of Org. XIII will be making even more appearances, so I hope you look forward to it! Don't forget to drop a review on your way out!


End file.
